


Boys are weird, but oh-so-much-fun~

by Shalink95



Category: Error sans - Fandom, Fem Ink sans, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Toys, r rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalink95/pseuds/Shalink95
Summary: When Inky's parter is replaced with someone else, things start to get heated with her and her new crime buddy.
Relationships: Fem Ink, Ink x ERROR
Kudos: 27





	Boys are weird, but oh-so-much-fun~

Inky was enjoying her day off, she had decided to take a bit of a break since her Error, Pixel, had decided to switch for the day with another Error. Regardless of who Pixel was, Inky thought of her as a great friend so she was sad to see the destructive glitchy skeleton go. Inky had heard the one switching places with her friend was a guy and she chuckled to think of how he would handle having such a girly creative person bothering him. She jumped into the paint portal that she had left in the antivoid only to pop out right in front of a panicking Error.

"Well hello there!" She would say in her normal bubbly manor. Error, on the other hand, was anything BUT happy. She watched as he pulled up his gaster blasters and charged them to fire, Inky let out a sigh and kinda just stood there, waiting for this Error to calm down and become confused as to why she wasn't doing anything. Just like she thought, he suddenly stopped, his blasters disappeared as he looked around awkwardly.

"Um....what are you doing?"

Inky would giggle, his confused face was kind of adorable. "I was waiting for you to calm down so we can talk, you know, organize our jobs together and such? Pixel told me you two would be switching places.....don't tell me...do you not get along with your Ink?" She was surprised, if they didn't get along then how did they ever get their jobs done? It was ludicrous!

"Yea well I don't like that colorful bastard...in fact...I don't like ANY of you colorful assholes!"

Inky pouted and crossed her arms, it was too bad he didn't want to talk. This would make things so much harder for her in the long run. "Oh fine...be that way, I just figured it would make our jobs way easier...." She squeezed her chest a little harder, she always seemed to have her ecto skin activated and so her boobs stood out more, she watched Errors yellow blush spread across his face, he wasn't used to dealing with girls and this made him feel...weird... "Fine then, i'll leave you alone..." She was about to leave when she felt something suddenly wrap around the throat, she gasped in surprise as she was yanked away from the puddle of paint by her neck and held in the air, one of her eyelights turned into a red cross-hair while the other landed on a yellow exclamation point.

"Did you really think I was going to let you leave so easily? Your kind are the bain of my existence, so i'll just get rid of you right here and now!"

Inky was about to reach for her paintbrush when both of her hands seemed to get caught up in threads as well, they wrapped around her body, squeezing her tight in every direction. She tried to gasp for air as she struggled, the threads digging into bone as well as her ecto skin. Then..the squeezing stops getting tighter, she could already feel herself fading from consciousness when the thread around her neck loosened to let her breath. The last thing she would see before she blacked out was that manic smile Error seemed to have on his face....damn...men were always stubborn and pig headed...she missed Pixel...

Error looked at his caught pray and grinned, like a butterfly caught in the spider's web...and what a pretty butterfly she was, even while unconscious her ecto skin didn't unmanifest. "What a pain...with a body like that..dose she really expect me to resist?" Glitched laughing fills the air. He lowers the threads, dropping Inky into his arms. She fell limp as he threw her over his shoulder and opened a portal. The place he brought her to was comfortable but nothing more and nothing less, it had a bed, which he used his threads to tie her to. Gods she looked so helpless and beautiful. He carefully took off her paint sash, knowing how important it would be to her. Then it was her scarf, after that he carefully unclipped her suspenders and licked his lips, going this slow was agonizing, he just wanted to rip off her clothes completely but he suspected the sight of her would be worth it in the end. Shoes, socks, shorts, over shirt, gloves, he took pleasure in taking these clothing articles off her, until he finally got to the skin tight undershirt and leggings she had on, they fit around her ecto skin so perfectly, it was just within his grasp as he finally pulled away the last few articles of clothing to reveal her naked body. It was covered in a translucent ecto skin and even that was partly rainbow colored...god he hated these rainbow freaks...but they were indeed pretty to look at, like a masterpiece hidden away from the world. He looked at the strange markings that covered her skeleton from head to toe and once again his multiple tongues licked his lips. He felt his shorts getting tighter already as he pulled out a box that he had taken from underlust, knowing she would be awake soon...he opened it up to find that the toys inside were all clean and appeared to be exactly what he had wanted to try out on her. Oh, looks like she was waking up...perfect~

Once Inky woke up, she found herself in a rather confusing situation, her clothes were gone and her arms and legs were tied up spread eagle style, she pulled at the cords and noticed that they were the same blue as Error's threads, oh she was in for it now. She looked around the room, not really panicking but just really confused when she saw Error standing over her. "Error? What the heck are you doing? You know this is cold, right? Common, at least cover me up with a blanket." She pouted, she squirmed a little, figuring it was just his dumb way of making sure she was completely unarmed before torturing her for information. She gave him some puppy dog eyes and pouted a little, but...but why the heck was he making such a creepy face at her!?

"Sorry Inky~ no can do, I've got other plans for you. I wanna see how much you can take before you finally break~"

There was that glitched laughing as he pulled something out of the box and, surprisingly enough, he then clamped them onto her nipples, they didn't hurt but much to her surprize they felt pleasurable? She couldn't understand what he was trying to accomplish here but this was some really weird kind of torture. Once he finished tightening the clamps she flinched which was his signal to stop. Then his hands started running down her ecto body and in between her legs, she usually kept it smooth down there but with the proper stimulation...

"I'm not sure your getting it yet Inky, everything i'm going to do to you is not only to satisfy my own curiosity, but it's also just because I can, so for now.. Relax... hell even enjoy what you're getting...and heck, I may even make you into one of my exclusive puppets for my collection."

There was that grin again, she was about to open her mouth to reply when his hand finally found the spot he had been looking for, she squeaked and strained at the cords, squirming and gasping under his touch until finally her ecto formed an entrance. Was he in heat or something? He could've just asked, though this whole ordeal had caused her own heat to flair up quite a bit, she was the protector of the multiverse and yet...she had never been made to feel so helpless before. Her entrance was dripping at this point and she was seriously starting to feel the need for some relief.

Error looked down at her, squirming and confused, it was delicious to watch. He pulled out something small, it looked like a weird electric device but when he finally managed to turn it on, he grinned. It was a bullet vibrator and he reached down, pressing it to her clit, she squeaked and squirmed a little more violently while moans of pleasure emitted from her. He used his threads to keep the bullet in place while he fished out another toy. This one was shaped much like a spike but Error already knew what this one was for, he looked over at Inky and smiled, waving it in front of her and he watched as her eye sockets got wider.

"W..wait, Error, h..hold on a sec, I've never done anything back there before, m..maybe you can h..hold off on that one-"

She was cut off as Error shoved a gag into her mouth out of annoyance, "I should have done this in the first place" he says as he clipped the ball gag around the other side of her head. "Shut up, the only sounds I wanna hear out of you are moans of pleasure when you get taken from every hole by me, your going to be one of my puppets and there will be No eScaPE." He then took the toy and shoved it agents where her back entrance should be, if she didn't make one than he would just rip through her ecto skin, luckily she was able to make one in time though as it finally glided in smoothly, though not without her squirming and moaning through the ball gag quite a bit. Error looked as her and had to resist the urge to jerk off at the sight of her and all her pain and misery, after all, this was only the beginning. There seemed to be no end to the toys Error was pulling out of that box but this last one? This last one was a dildo, he didn't go slow or anything, he just shoved it mercilessly into her front entrance and immediately started to pump it into her. She came time and time again and when he finally stopped pumping it, she thought she was going to have a break. He chuckled at the relieved look on her face as she closed her eyes but took off his jacket, shirt shorts and slippers, his blue and yellow member was already manifested and absolutely rock hard, she had no idea what she was in for as he carefully crawled over her, he rubbed the bottom of his shaft agents the vibrateing bullet, making her jump a little as she looked up, it was finally his turn he was going to make her his own, and oh had he been waiting for this to claim her and his victory. It was a bit hard for him to push it in, her squirming at her entrance being forced open so wide but when he finally managed to get it in, it was pure bliss for him taking her, using her. He would groan, thrusting into her as far as he could, even surpassing the dildo in length as he then started pumping in and out. What a rush, this was one of the best things he had ever taken before and it was pulsing and contracting around him, as she reached her climax, it was like a vacuum turned on, the entrance squeezed tight around him and as it did, he felt himself climax as well, spraying his seed deep inside of her...though...he wasn't done quite yet...he grinned and continued thrusting, he even leaned down and clamped onto Inky's neck, her eyes shot open and her tongue stuck out from behind the ball gag as he started to lick and suck on her neck with all of his tongues, he continued at this, thrusting faster, Inky would climax three more times before Error would finally finish again, injecting her with even more of his seed.

It was finally over after what seemed like an eternity; Inky was sure of it this time Error was exhausted as he pulled out and started pulling the toys out and off of her one at a time. He untied all but one of her ankles, she knew she couldn't break his thread without her paint or paintbrush and she was much too exhausted herself to use any magic at this point, which was likely the point of all this...he he wanted to keep her...she didn't find that so bad...but she would have to find a way to tell Pixel the bad news...what a pain..this really wasn't how she wanted to spend her day off...Error crawled into the bed with a blanket and threw it over the two of them before passing out completely. She would watch him for a moment with a smile before finally following his lead.

End

Edited by an Error written by his Ink


End file.
